


No more flying

by thewinterangel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Human Stormfly, Human Toothless, M/M, MU/AU, and i suck at writing sex scenes so i had to do it like this im so sorry, and not really accurate, and please be patient, but it's only temporary, don't give up halfway, i didn't want to turn this into a drama, let's all remember this fic as 'the fic written while having mononucleosis' yay, ok i should stop, slight bits with depression, the story has a nice ending, this is kind of an AU but also an MU idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MU/AU </p>
<p>Everything is fine at Berk. But Toothless seems restless, and after showing Hiccup what it is that's bothering him, the duo goes through various troubles, meeting their friends along the way as well. </p>
<p>The events change who Hiccup is from inside, and he tries to fight it. Luckily, his best friend will always be here to help him. </p>
<p>Even if it means no more flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more flying

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote everything in the tags, but yeah. This is my half AU, because there's some Berk in here too. So, please enjoy and if there are any gramatic mistakes, my bad, I'm just too tired to read it all again. This is the second fic I actually published, so... Be gentle.
> 
> Love y'all, enjoy!

Berk is a fascinating place. So many happy people. So many happy dragons. The way they got along was amazing. Together they made such a peaceful, beautiful place. And Hiccup was the chief of it, with his loyal Night Fury next to him. The sun rose up and a new day had begun, opening up so many possibilities and chances for adventure. What Hiccup didn't know, of course, is that his adventure today wasn't going to be a good one. He was walking towards Gobber's workshop, carrying a bunch of broken swords and daggers. He was, indeed, the chief, but that didn't mean he was off the hook with the workshop. As he got closer to the entrance, he saw something that looked like a black tail. Walking further to see what it actually was, he saw his own invention on that tail; ah yes, Toothless.

  
''Whatcha doing there, bud?'', Hiccup entered the workshop, finding Toothless with his head stuck in the cold forge. To be precise, he had his head stuck into the forge belly, as if he was waiting for something to fall from the chimney hole. Toothless turned his head to Hiccup and lowered his ears, clearly showing he was scared. Hiccup observed Toothless for a second, but then frowned and put down the broken weapons, his eyes stuck to the dragon. Toothless looked both sad and terrified. He kept looking towards the forge, then switched his eyes back to his master. Hiccup came closer to him and put a hand on his nose, immediately calming the dragon down. Still holding his hand on Toothless, he turned to the forge and bent down to see inside the belly; he saw nothing. He turned back to Toothless and gave him a confused look, not understanding what the problem was. The dragon just closed his eyes and pushed Hiccup closer to the forge. The boy frowned again and, this time, climbed into the forge, looking up the chimney;

and there it was.

  
A bright blue light, in the middle of the chimney, shining so bright that Hiccup couldn't keep his eyes on it longer than five seconds. He jumped out of the forge, his breath short, eyes wide. He was slightly trembling, shocked by the strange ball of light in his freaking forge. What it was, or where it came from, he didn't have a clue. He looked at Toothless, his eyes still wide open; Toothless lowered his head and silently whined, not knowing what that was either. But it was clearly not good, since the Night Fury took no fancy in it. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down, breathing deeply. But he didn't plan on sitting this one out; he patted Toothless on the head and ran towards Astrid's home as fast as he could, despite his prosthetic leg.

  
The people of Berk didn't understand why their chief was running so fast through the village, it was quite a worrying scene. But they knew Hiccup wasn't the calmest person in the world, so they just assumed he did something foolish again and needed someone to help him with it. That obviously wasn't the case, but it was better for them not to know; what good would panic do?

''Hiccup! Hiccup!!'', all of a sudden Snotlout started screaming, as if someone was slaughtering him. Hiccup didn't stop, but merely turned his head to see if Snotlout was actually getting slaughtered. When he saw it wasn't true, he rolled his eyes, still running.

''Not now, Snotlout, later maybe!'', he yelled back, now running faster than before.

He finally reached Astrid's home, and without thinking he started to pound on the door.

''Astrid!! Astrid, come on, it's pretty much an emergency here!'', he yelled. After he reached the number of fifty hits on the door, Astrid finally opened, wrapped up in a piece of bear skin.

''For Gods' sake, what's got into you?? I was taking a bath, couldn't this wait?'', she protested. The moment she saw Hiccup who had a frown on his face and was slightly terrified, she took the matter in consideration.

''No.'' was all that Hiccup said, grabbing her hand and running back across the village to the workshop.

''You could've at least let me put clothes on!!'', Astrid was yelling, but Hiccup didn't listen to her. The only thing on his mind was; is this thing going to destroy the village? He didn't know what it was, and it scared Toothless a lot. And Toothless doesn't get easily scared; he's the Alpha now after all. They finally reached the workshop. Hiccup let go of Astrid's hand, who was still grunging about not getting dressed, fixing the tightness of the bear skin. He approached the forge and looked around to see if his dragon was okay but...

Toothless wasn't here.

''Bud?'', he called out, hasting his step as he walked around the shop, trying to find him. Nothing. ''Toothless?'' Hiccup raised his tone, a touch of panic noticable in his voice. Astrid stopped fumbling around her bear skin and raised her eyes to the workshop, looking around as well.

  
''He was here before?'', she asked, even though the answer was pretty obvious. Hiccup was now basically running around in panic.

''Yes, yes, he was here, he showed it to me, he was terrified of it! Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'', Hiccup kept hitting his head repeatedly, his body trembling even more now. Astrid struggled to calm Hiccup's hands and looked in his eyes.

''Hiccup... Hiccup! Shut up and focus. What did he show you?'', she asked with a serious face. He took a deep breath and looked down.

''The forge... It- it has something strange in it, a weird ball of light, as if it's an... An orb or... I don't know, and I don't know how it got here, and I know that Toothless was horrified by it and I know that I shouldn't have left him alone and now he's Odin knows where and it's all my fault!'', he panicked again. Astrid couldn't work like this; she raised her hand and slapped Hiccup across the face. He stumbled a bit, looking back at her, not understading why she did it.

  
''You wanna find your dragon? Then get yourself together, because this isn't getting you anywhere! Now suck it up, stop blaming your self for every god damn bad thing that happened and get your head in the game!!'', Astrid was very serious. The bear skin was hanging off of her like a curtain, which made her look less serious, but her voice made up for every lack of seriousness. The power in her voice pulled Hiccup back to the ground, it calmed him down. She always knew how to do that. Her yelling and punches were always a good medicine for panic or sadness. Hiccup nodded and inhaled deeply once again.

''You're right, you're totally right, I have to -'', Hiccup started, but his speech was interrupted by a weird rumbling noise. He turned around and listened from where it was coming. It sounded like someone was knocking on the walls with a hammer. Finally, he realised from where it was coming; the last place he wanted it to be. The forge.

He started approaching it slowly, Astrid loyaly following in the back. He was one foot away from touching the forge, but he stopped. He turned to Astrid now, to see if she thinks this is a good idea. She didn't have an answer. She just pursed her lips together, swallowing nervously. He swallowed as well and turned back to the forge; this was it. He had to do this, otherwise he'd be putting the whole village in danger, and he'd never be able to live with the fact that people might get hurt because of him. He climbed into the forge belly again, squeezed through and looked up the chimney once more. The little light ball was now jumping left-right-left-right, making the odd rumbling noises they heard a moment before.

''What- what is it?'', Astrid asked, but didn't get an answer; Hiccup was too busy trying to figure out what the ball of light will do next. She decided to climb into the forge as well. She got inside, and crawled right next to Hiccup, raising her look as well; as soon as she did, the ball stopped. Both Hiccup and Astrid had their mouth open, but they kept silent, observant of what's happening with the ball of light. After what seemed to be three minutes, the ball made its move again. It started glowing stronger. And stronger. And stronger. It got so strong that the two young Vikings could feel the light push through their skin. As he realised the light was becoming too much to handle, he covered his eyes with his palm, and with his other hand he wrapped himself around Astrid, protecting her from the light, stuffing his head in her back to protect himself as well. The feeling of light touching his flesh grew more vivid by the second.

Until the moment where Hiccup felt nothing.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup had a horrible headache. He felt like someone smashed him with a mace directly across his face. He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much. His eyes stung, it felt like they were made out of sand. He waited a couple of minutes with his eyes covered by his palms. While he was waiting to get his eyesight back, he lowered his other hand to the floor and started to feel it. It felt very weird. It was soft and very smooth... pretty much like a cloud. Finally, he managed to slowly open his eyes, trying to adjust his vision to his surroundings.

Oh he was definitely not in Berk.

The room he was in was white and very bright, with walls that were made out of, what seemed, pillows. At least it looked like pillows, but they were all attached to eachother, hence the whole wall was made of them. Every wall to be precise, even the floor, where he was sitting. The clothes he was wearing were also white; a white shirt, white pants made out of something very soft and comfortable, and white shoes, very simple, but very different from what they had in Berk. Everything was completely different. And white. Very white. He didn't understand where he was or why he was here, but the first thing he did after observing his surroundings was an attempt to get out. Of course he had no luck; the room was shaped like a rectangular, and it had no doors. Breaking the walls down was also impossible, since the walls were freaking pillows. Hiccup clashed his back in one of the walls and slid down, holding his head with his hands. So many things went through his mind.

How do I survive here?

How do I get out of here?

Who will take care of Berk?

Toothless must be worried.

  
''Oh no.'', he said, even thought he didn't mean to. ''Toothless.'' he whispered, his face filling with terror. He forgot that Toothless was missing the last time he was at Berk. Where was he? Was he alright? He will never see him again. Not if he stays cooped up here in this... freak of a room.

And in that moment, Hiccup heard something. A crack, a thump and the sound of wind. It only took seconds until an actual blow of wind reached him. He quickly raised his head, posturing himself in a crouching position. For a moment there, he looked like a scared dragon getting ready to receive an attack. The wind came from a, what looked like, a crack in the pillow wall; it turned out to be some sort of a hidden door. The room was bright itself, but the amount of light that came through those doors made Hiccup cover his eyes again.

''Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third?'', he heard a voice say. It was deep and rough, and it was clearly a man speaking. He hesitated for a bit, but then simply nodded.

''Yeah... Why? Who are you?'', he asked, his voice low, hand still on his eyes, the brightness of the crack blinding him from seeing who he's talking to.

''No questions. Get up and move along.'', the man responed again. The door opened even more, letting mob noises in Hiccup's room. Hiccup quickly thought about staying here, and he requestioned the idea of stepping outside; currently it was the only choice he had. There was no way out of here except for that door. So he slowly got up and, with one hand in front of him and one on his eyes, he managed to step out of the pillow room. The moment he stepped out, he felt two pair of hands grab his shoulders, but they didn't pull him or anything. He twitched, removing his hand from his eyes, noticing that the brightness of this room was weaker than before. He freely opened his eyes now, but the thing he saw made his skin crawl.

The big hall he was in now was gray. It looked as if it was made only out of metal. It was quite chilly too. The hall was filled with people that were dressed exactly like him, except for girls who had white skirts above the knee, and they all looked like people his age. On the other hand, a very small amount of people wore the same shirts and pants, but they were black. And they had some papers in their hands. The paper looked very white, not like the one they had on Berk. Those people seemed older than Hiccup and others, they seemed like they were forty or something. Hiccup was gently pushed by the pair of hands holding him towards a line of boys dressed the same as him. He was told to stand in the line and wait for his name to be called out. He didn't understand a thing, but the vibe he got from the place sent fear through his bones, so he figured it was best that he does what he's told to.

Every four minutes a new name has been called out and the line he stood in would move one step further. The people that were called out would approach a white desk and the people in the black clotches would question them something, then they'd give them a number and they'd be sent off to stand in a specific line that would be written out on that paper. Hiccup observed everything very carefully. After all, he was standing in the line for two hours or so. And there was still aproximately a hundred of people in front of him.

He started to observe people's faces now. All of these people looked scared, not knowing what they're doing here, or what will happen to them. Hiccup was one of them. He gazed at an opposite line of his, analyzing each face. One girl looked very lost. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. But not your ordinary blue; it was turquoise, bright like the sky. Despite her looking lost, she was trying not to show it. Five spots behind her he saw a boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. The boy's hair was weirdly shaped; it was divided into several thick pieces, each sticking in its own direction. It was pretty long, but still managed to remain in that shape. His eyes were a whole different story though. Even though he was quite far away from him, Hiccup got captivated by the depth of the boy's eyes. It basically looked like the boy had green diamonds instead of eyes. The boy, though, looked very scared. Terrified, in fact. His body looked tense, his eyes running around the whole hall, as if he was waiting for something to attack him. Right as he was analyzing the boy's nervousness, he saw the line move and stepped forwards.

''ASTRID HOFFERSON!'', a voice called out. Hiccup's insides froze. Astrid is here? Why, how, when?? So many questions, and not enough time. He stepped out of the line and saw a blonde girl with her hair let down, stretching to her elbows; that was her.

''Astrid!'', he yelled, running towards her. She turned and looked at him, but - she turned back to the person in front of her, as if she didn't recognise him. Hiccup stopped halfway, seeing nothing but the blonde girl's back turned to him. He was baffled, but noticed that three men in black clothes are running towards him, and they looked pretty angry. Hiccup swallowed and started to slowly walk backwards to his position in the line, but the men were still running towards him. He was now running, but was too slow with his prosthetic leg. The men grabbed him by his limbs and placed him back into the line. Once he was on the ground, he couldn't speak out of how baffled he was. He raised his arms and stared at the men, who were now walking away from him.

  
''I could've done that by myself, thank you very much!'', he said, dropping his arms to his sides. The men gave no response. He sighed heavily, not liking how his day is going at all.

An hour passed and he was still fifty people away from his turn. The blonde girl with turquoise eyes from the second line was now at the desk. She recieved her paper and frowned. As she was standing in the line for too long, those same three men same up to her and gently pulled her to the row she was supposed to go to. Five spots later, the boy with the raven hair approached the desk. Hiccup listened very closely to hear what's happening there.

  
''Your name?'', the woman in the black clothes asked. She was seated behind the desk, and had a bunch of white paper in front of her.

''I don't remember...'', the boy replied. Hiccup frowned at that. How can someone just forget their name?

''Alright, then we'll just make one for you. Oi, Patrick!'', the woman called one of the three men to join her. Once he came, she explained to him the situation.

''I know this kid. He bit me when I tried to take him out of his room. He doesn't have normal teeth, I tell you.'', the man said, receiving a weird look from the woman. The man raised his eyebrows and pointed to the boy.

  
''Show your teeth. Come, now!'', he said, and the boy frowned, but split his lips and showed his teeth; they were incredibly small, unnaturally small. But it still somehow looked good on him, Hiccup thought.

''See?'', said the man.

''Hmm... Right. Well, kid, you earned yourself a special name. Since you look like you don't really have teeth,... You'll be called Toothless from now on.''

Hiccup found himself on his knees. Literally.

All heads turned to him, all eyes stuck on him, including the boy with the raven hair. Hiccup lost balance out of shock. The fact that the boy resembled Toothless so much and the fact that he was actually _named_ Toothless made his stomach turn. He felt dizzy and could barely see a thing in front of his nose, but he saw the boy clear enough to realise; the boy had way too many similarities to his dragon - the black hair, the green eyes, the body tension that Toothless usually had when he was scared, the freaking _name_... This had to mean something, these were no coincidences. But all that thinking was too much for Hiccup; he got so dizzy that he didn't even notice the raven haired boy running towards him.

''Sir, are you okay?'', he heard a voice so soft and calming, and felt hands on his shoulders, whos touch was also as gentle as possible. Hiccup managed to regain the ability of seeing straight again. He rubbed his face with his hands to pull it together. But when he opened his eyes, he saw those emerald eyes right in front of his nose, maybe a few inches away.

''Whoa, there!'', Hiccup backed away, falling on his back, but still focused on the boy. Strangely enough, no one ran towards the boy to bring him back to his line, just like they did with Hiccup.

''Are you okay?'', the boy asked again. His eyes looked sad, as if it pained him to see Hiccup like this. It made no sense, though. This _wasn't_ Hiccup's dragon and there was no reason that the boy would feel bad for Hiccup feeling bad.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm... I'm great...'', Hiccup said, slowly getting up, finally getting back to normal. The amount of shock Hiccup survived today was astounding. The boy got up with him and slightly smiled at Hiccup, only to turn away and leave to his next line. Hiccup was focused on him for as long as he could see him. When he was out of his sight, Hiccup seriously started to realise how insane this all was.

''HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!'', the woman on the beginning of his row screamed.

''That's me.'', he said, as it was his turn to approach the desk.

''What is your name?'', the woman asked. Hiccup was silent for a few seconds, blinking in confusion.

''You just said it.'', he replied, confused.

''Just answer the question.'', she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

''Oh, uh, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. That 'The Third' isn't really neccesarry..'', he said, smiling awkwardly. The woman didn't smile back.

''What was your best friend's name?'', the woman asked. Hiccup balked.

''I'm- I'm sorry?'', he asked, not sure what's going on here.

''Your best friend's name, in the surface world, what was it?''

''Uh.. Toothless..'', he replied, immediatelly feeling something stone cold wrap around his heart. Literally.

''Okay. Here's the name of your line.'', said the woman again, and handed him a little piece of paper. Hiccup lifted the paper to read what it said.

 

_Clinical Depression._

 

What in the name of Thor? Hiccup frowned, just like that girl before, and handed the paper back to the woman.

''What the hell is this?'', he asked, a certain tone of seriousness heard in his voice. He knew what depression as an illness was, and he wanted it as far away from him as possible.

''That's the row that you're supposed to go to.'', the woman was very chill about the whole situation. Hiccup was now furious.

''Why the _HECK_ do I have to go to this row? What does this mean??'', he was now yelling. The woman dropped her pen angrily and looked at Hiccup.

''Now listen here, you little brat. You were brought here to be a test subject. You're gonna be infected with a disease you get assigned to, and that's the end of this story. Now do as you're told to or you're of no use to us.'', this time, the woman wasn't joking around. Hiccup wanted to protest, but he didn't want to die so he shut his mouth and grabbed the little paper with fury, stomping off in the direction of the line he was sent to.

He didn't like this at all. His cousin had clinical depression and, well, it didn't end up well for him. But this? People infecting other people with illnesses on _purpose_ just so that they could test something? This was getting beyond sick. And yet, he couldn't do anything. Astrid didn't recognise him. Toothless wasn't here. Or maybe he was, but he was a human and also didn't recognise Hiccup. Still, that theory was too hard to believe in. Dragons can't be turned to humans... Can they?

He saw a panel saying 'Clinical Depression' right above a line where stood only six people, one of which was the turquoise-eyed girl. He joined them and sat on a bench, sharing both sad and angry looks with them. They all looked like they had a dark cloud hanging above them, except for the girl. She looked very irritated. And right when Hiccup planned on asking how everybody got here, to take their mind off of what's coming, the girl stood up and inhaled deeply.

''I am seriously pissed that we're being held here like some animals. I mean of course, I was a beast before, but even to humans this is unfair!'', she said, crossing her arms across her chest. Hiccup twitched at her words, only catching the 'I was a beast before' part.

''I'm sorry, what? You were a _beast_ before?'', he asked boldly, wanting for her answer to be no, but he already knows what she's gonna say.

''Yeah, I am a beast. Well, at least I was until I was brought _here_! I don't remember it though, but I feel it in my bones. This human body isn't working out for me, I have no idea how to use it properly and I feel some strange urges which I didnt feel before, so that must mean I was a beast before.'', she stated, pacing back and forth. Hiccup slammed his head with his hand, not believing this is happening. So it's true. If this girl is a beast, and is a human now, that means that dragons _can_ also be turned into humans. All of his doubts were answered now. And Toothless might really be the boy with the raven hair. But there was one thing that didn't get in Hiccup's head. How did this universe's people know what Toothless' name was? How is it so coincidental that he was named Toothless both here and at Berk? Hiccup looked at the girl again and frowned.

''What's your name?''

''What? The hell's that got to do with anything?'', the girl asked, turning to him.

''Please, what's your name?'', Hiccup was desperate.

The girl silently sighed and said: ''Stormfly.''

Yup. Toothless was definitely a human then. So was Stormfly, Astrid's dragon, and Odin knows who else. Hiccup snickered to himself, but Stormfly saw it as if he was laughing at her.

''What?? You're laughing at my name? Because let me tell you, it's not my fault. I don't remember a thing from my past and I didn't even remember my name so they gave me one. Said Stormfly was the most suitable one because my temper is quick like a storm and because I like the idea of flying! So yeah, they named me Stormfly! I bet your name isn't any better either!'', she snapped, her hands on her hips. She was quite the jumpy one. Just like Astrid's dragon. Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

''I'm not laughing at you, I just came to a conclusion that blew my mind away... But anyway, yeah, you're right, my name isn't all that good either. My name is Hiccup.'', he said calmly, still with a smile on his face. Stormfly slightly gasped and instantly looked a bit sad.

''That's.... Oddly familiar. But it's also sad that you're called like that. What, you got the hiccups at the desk when they were giving you a name, or?'', she asked.

''No, actually. I have that name since forever. I remember my past. And I remember you.'', he said softly, not to creep her out or anything.

Sadly, that didn't work.

''What? Y-you know me?'', she asked, taking a step back. ''But I don't know you. How do you know me? And how do you remember your past?''

''I don't know. I just know that I was looking for my best friend when this weird light took me away. Me and your master, Astrid. You were a dragon back at Berk, and she was your rider. Well, actually more like a best friend too.'', Hiccup explained. Stormfly still had her mouth opened in awe. But she didn't have difficulty in believing in any of that, because it all sounded incredibly familiar.

''Astrid... Yeah, now I remember her.'', she spoke softly with a smile on her face. That smile was stuck on her face for a while, until she gazed upon Hiccup's face, observing it carefully. ''I remember you too. You're...'', she said, but stopped herself, after having an epiphany. ''Oh Gods, you're the chief.'', she immediatelly bowed down. Her bow looked awkward, she didn't really know how to do it since the human body is a new thing for her.

''No no no, don't bow to me, please. I'm really not into all that bowing stuff...'' he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Stormfly raised her head for a moment, but then got back up.

''I... I see. And did you find your best friend?'', Stormfly asked, remembering that his best friend was her Alpha.

''No, I didn't.'', he instinctively said, but then remembered where he was. He suddenly grinned and didn't even know it. ''Actually, yeah, I think I did. But he doesn't remember me. If you didn't, neither will he.'', said Hiccup. And bam, he was back to feeling sad. Although, such sadness was never present in his life. It was a combination of guilt, regret, anger, sadness and hopelessness. It felt horrible, he never experienced it before. But he tried to ignore it.

''He will, you just have to tell him what you just told me. I remembered Astrid. He'll remember you too.'', she said softly. The other five people around them were completely out of the conversation, not listening and all by themselves. Hiccup focused at them now; they all looked drained, as if someone sucked the life energy out of them.

''What's wrong with them?'', he asked, slowly getting up from the bench. Stormfly frowned and looked around, noticing what Hiccup was referring to.

''I... I don't know. They look like they're not... Here.'', she said, gently placing her hands on a brown-haired girl's shoulders, trying to get a reaction out of her. But nothing happened. The girl didn't even blink. Stormfly frowned again, and strated to shake the girl. Again, nothing.

''Chief, this is not okay. She's not responding to any of my actions. Usually, humans react to that, as far as I know.'', she said, turning to Hiccup, who was snapping his fingers in front of a blonde boy's face.

''You're right, this isn't normal.'', he confirmed her theory, but suddenly felt even worse than before. Images of Toothless ran through his head constantly, all of the good memories replayed in his head. He saw how they use to fly together and go through various adventures, always finding a way how to get back up if they fall down. And then all of a sudden...

He was crying. He raised a hand to his cheek, not understanding why this was happening, yet he felt so bad. So low. And so hopeless. A wave of nostagia had overflown him, wanting nothing more than to be reunited with Toothless, his best friend.

''Hiccup?'', he hear Stormfly's voice trembling. He turned his head to her, tears still streaming down his face. ''Hiccup, a-are you feeling this too?'', she was holding her chest, her face soaked in tears, eyes red from crying. She sobbed loudly and closed her eyes, holding back her cries. Hiccup was both baffled and numb. His mind was spinning only around Toothless. The flights, the laughs, the fights,... He missed it all, and it's only been a day. Only a day, and he missed it so much that he was _crying_ over it? No, this wasn't right.

''Stormfly... I think they already infected us...'', Hiccup said, and sobbed, trying to save as much of a clear mind as he can. Stormfly, however, wasn't that strong; she broke down in tears, her memories tormenting her inside her head. Emotions weren't a new thing for her, but as a dragon she felt more powerful and more confident than as a human. Hiccup wiped his face, inhaling deeply and wrapping Stormfly inside his arms.

''Shh, try to keep it together, don't let it consume your mind, okay? Listen to me.. Hey, Stormfly!'', he said, cupping her face and looking into her eyes. ''Listen to me. Stay strong, it won't hurt you unless you let it. Okay? Tell me you'll be okay.'', Hiccup spoke softly, but worry was apparent in his voice. Stormfly's eyes didn't stop streaming tears, but she blinked and nodded. Hiccup smiled, even though it took everything in him to do so, and he let go of her face. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. His heart was shattering inside of him; he didn't know how this was happening because this was the first time he felt anything like this. It must be the illness. They infected them by the element of surprise, it must be.

''Stormfly?'', he turned around to see if she was okay. She took her skirt off to wipe her face and was now only wearing a shirt and bottom underwear. Hiccup wanted to laugh at that; it was so sweet and so innocent that Stormfly didn't know human rules about clothing. But he just couldn't make himself throw a laugh, not even a smile. He hated this. Stormfly raised her head and sniffed one last time, nodding to him that she's ready. Hiccup nodded back, stretching out a hand for her to hold. She took it and they went in the same direction from which they came, leaving the other five motionless people behind.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup felt like he'd faint any moment now. All of the will power was drained out of him. His thoughts were jumping from one sad thing to another; it all lead him to thinking about just lying on the floor and giving up on life. But he told Stormfly to stay strong. He told her to stay strong at all cost, because this was the illness speaking, and this wasn't real. He had to stay strong because it will pass... Will it?

''Hiccup?'', he heard Stormfly's weak voice behind him. He was still holding her hand.

''Yeah?''

''Why is this happening to us?'', she asked. Hiccup didn't know how to answer.

''I don't know...''

''Why us? What did we do to deserve this? Do you know how much I just want to... to lay down here and just die?'', she broke down again. Hiccup felt that she stopped walking, and heard her cries.

''Hey... Hey!!'', he yelled, furious at the world for doing this to them. ''Don't give up yet. Please, just... Just hold on to something. Hold onto the fact that you'll see Astrid again. She'll be thrilled to see you, yeah?''

Stormfly looked at him and waved her head. ''No, she won't. She won't even remember me. She doesn't even know who I am. What's the point to life if I can't have the one person who loved me for real?'', she said, stuffing her face in her palms. This illness was really getting the best of her. Hiccup felt the same, but unlike her, he knew that this has a way out. Everything does. The white room he was held prisoner in when he got here had a way out too, he just didn't see it at first. This must be like it. It must be. If not, then they really don't have a reason to live.

But Hiccup had hope. It was small, but he still had it.

He grabbed Stormfly by her arms and pulled her up, getting her back up on her feet. She sobbed and watched him in confusion, but he didn't say a word; he just grabbed her hand again and continued walking.

  
They reached the gray hall where they were questioned. Hiccup looked around and tried to find something that would look like a way out. He didn't know what he was looking for. What he did know was that Stormfly was crying again. She was getting pretty loud, so he pushed her in a small corner, covering her with his body. She was smaller than him, so he managed to hide her whole. As he was waiting for her to calm down, he was trying to think of a cure for their illness. Death was the first thing that popped out in his mind; it would be so easy to just end it all, end the emptiness in his heart, end the guilt he felt for his father's death, end the torture that he felt everytime he remembered he might never actually see Toothless again. But he didn't have his own life on his hands. He had Stormfly with him. And if he did anything to himself, Stormfly wouldn't survive without someone at her side.

So, death was not an option.

He didn't get any good ideas. And Stormfly was still crying. Right when he was getting so frustrated that his eyes filled with tears again, he saw him. Toothless. He was there, walking next to a bunch of weird hair-colored people, all scared and lost. Hiccup's eyes flew open, his mind screaming 'salvation', but his heart feeling nothing. No joy, no happiness, no hope. Completely numb. But he wasn't going to let him get away. Luckily for Hiccup, Toothless was very scared and was spinning around all the time, checking if someone's going to attack him. He took that as an advantage; in the moment when Toothless was facing Hiccup, he raised his hand and started waving it like crazy. Toothless straightened up and frowned in confusion. Hiccup signaled him to approach them, and the dragon boy finally figured the signs out. He went into his stealth mode and successfully walked past everyone. He reached Hiccup, but got a little startled when he heard Stormfly's sobs.

''She's not going to harm you, it's okay.'', Hiccup said, recalling the first time they met. Hiccup slowly approaching the black dragon in front of him with a knife, ready to kill him... And the dragon gave in, stretched its neck, ready to die. But Hiccup didn't do it. And his life got three hundred times better. This was another sign that dying is not a good answer.

''Are you okay, sir?'', Toothless asked softly, observing Hiccup's face. Hiccup started to feel something warm around his heart, but it was very weak. It felt like... joy?

''I'm fine, thanks. Are... Are you okay?'', Hiccup asked, returning the gaze. Toothless nodded.

''Yes. Why wouldn't I be?'', the black-haired boy asked. Hiccup grinned. That's exactly how Toothless would react if he was a dragon. And this time the grin wasn't forced.

''Toothless... Do you remember me?'', he was very serious when he asked this. Toothless tilted his head, not understanding the question. But he didn't reply right away; instead, he looked deeply into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup stared back into the boy's diamond emerald eyes and felt something like a spark inside of him; Toothless is the only thing that made him feel anything since he got the illness. This got Hiccup thinking, could Toothless be the answer?

''I... I think I...'', Toothless tried to make something out of Hiccup's face, but it just didn't work. Hiccup saw how hard it was for him to remember, so he decided to help a bit. He raised his hand and placed it on Toothless' forehead. That's what Hiccup always did to calm Toothless down.

''Nnngh!'', Toothless looked like he was about to collapse, but he stayed put. His head hurt incredibly much, so much that he had to make pressure on it with his hands. Pressure helped everytime his head ached. Hiccup got a bit worried now, because Toothless didn't look okay.

''Toothless?'', he asked and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

''Get... Get away!'', Toothless screamed. Hiccup balked and stumbled accidentally into Stormfly, who was now silent, but deep in her thoughts. Toothless was slowly getting out of breath, his heart beating faster by the second. Hiccup was getting very worried now; on one hand it was a good sign, it meant he was starting to feel things again.

All of a sudden, Toothless blinked and lowered his hands. His body was relaxed. His eyes focused on the floor. Hiccup had no clue of what was happening.

''T-Toothless?''

The boy raised his head and locked his focus on Hiccup; his eyes flew wide open, gasping and balking. ''Hiccup!'' he yelled and ran towards the other boy, only to reach out and pull Hiccup into a tight embrace, his face filled with shock. Hiccup could feel Toothless' body shaking. He wrapped his arms around him, and stuffed his face into his neck; never was he more comfortable in a hug. Toothless' hair smelled beautifully; must've been the shampoo the people that captured him used on him, but either was, it was beautiful. Hiccup closed his eyes and tightened the hug even more.

''Man, I'm glad you remembered!'', Hiccup said, really feeling glad that he got his best friend back. Toothless broke the embrace and placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulders, smiling from ear to ear.

''Me too. I'm so happy that you found me, I thought I was going to die here. Let's get out of here, please'', Toothless' voice was high and soft, but Hiccup heard something between joy and fear in it. Hiccup nodded, turning to wrap one arm around Stormfly and place the other on Toothless' back to push him forward in the right direction. Although, Hiccup didn't know what the right direction was, but he had to try. 

The three walked around strange hallways for hours, until Stormfly fell to the floor, breaking down once again, totoally broken by the illness. They sat down in some abandoned piece of building, Hiccup laying Stormfly down, and Toothless sitting next to Hiccup. Toothless observed Stormfly with confusion, he didn't understand why she cried so much. But when he looked at Hiccup, he was no better. Hiccup's face lacked a smile, which Toothless always liked. He put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder again, recieving a look from the boy. Toothless made a sad face, he hated seeing Hiccup like this. But Hiccup didn't say anything. He didn't even smile. He just put his hand on Toothless' a sign of comfort, hoping that would calm the dragon boy down. It didn't. Toothless just lowered his head, now being sad himself.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later Stormfly finally fell asleep. Hiccup too. Toothless was still awake. He was sitting right next to Hiccup, who was sleeping like a peaceful angel. Well, at least for a while. Suddenly Hiccup started to twitch, his legs and arms filling up with tension, face frowning and his peaceful sleep disappearing. Toothless crawled up to Hiccup's head, but Hiccup's back was facing him. Toothless gently took Hiccup by the shoulder and pulled him towards himself to turn him over. Hiccup was still twitching and talking gibberish. Toothless frowned, raised his hand and touched Hiccup's nose. He thought it would help. Well it didn't. He sighed in irritation and thought of another way to help Hiccup sleep peacefully. He was thinking, thinking and thinking...

Until he got a brilliant idea.

He was going to help Hiccup the same way Hiccup helped him remember. He's gonna do an act that usually helped in the past. Hiccup only needed to touch Toothless, while Toothless usually had to lick Hiccup to let him know that everything was okay. And that's what he decided to do. He got on his knees and put each hand on each side of Hiccup, forming a shape of a bridge over him. He slowly bent down and licked Hiccup's cheek.

It felt surprisingly good. It wasn't the same like when he was a dragon. This time his tongue felt the sharpness of Hiccup's stubble, and it felt so good. Toothless sensed something spinning around in his stomach, but not in a sick way; this spinning felt good? He didn't understand it. He just knew that it all felt good, and he wanted to do it again. So he did. He bent down once more and licked Hiccup's cheek again; he stopped twitching. Toothless noticed it helped, but he felt the same sensation as before, and it captivated him so much that he got hooked to it. This time he aimed a bit lower. He bent down again and licked Hiccup's jaw line. The sensation from Toothless' belly started to flow south; Toothless never felt anything like this before. _Especially_ not in the bottom area. He leaned himself on his elbows, allowing him to be even closer to Hiccup; he was basically sitting on top of him. Toothless remembered seeing Hiccup's mother and father do something with their lips, and they enjoyed it. So he decided to try it; something in him told him he had to do it. He _wanted_ to do it. He leaned closer to Hiccup's sleeping face and held his chin with his hand. He turned his head a bit, just so that he could see his lips. He didn't know how to do it, but he knew that their lips had to be collided. So, he gently raised Hiccup's head and closed the distance between their lips.

It was soft, Toothless thought. Very soft, unlike licking Hiccup's face. But it wasn't as special as humans showed it. Toothless seperated their lips and frowned. Hiccup was still asleep, which was good. He decided to try again, he really wanted to figure out what this _lip-colliding_ was all about. He leaned his lips against Hiccup's once again, this time closing his eyes. Nothing happened for the first three seconds, until Toothless felt a hand on his neck. The lips he was kissing were now moving, pushing themsleves against Toothless'. He opened his eyes and saw that Hiccup woke up, but had his eyes closed. Hiccup slowly straightened up, making Toothless slid down in a sitting position. Toothless had each leg on each side of Hiccup and was sitting on his thighs. But as they shifted their position, Hiccup's lips parted, and Toothless felt his tongue try to penetrate his own. He gave in to the feeling; now he realised why the big fuss was about. Feeling Hiccup's tongue inside his mouth made a volcano erupt inside his chest. Hiccup placed both of his hands on Toothless' neck now, and his eyes were still closed. Toothless enjoyed this very much. And then all of a sudden, Toothless felt some strange bump under himself. Hiccup quickly pushed Toothless off of himself, leaving Toothless totally confused. Did he do something wrong? Everything felt amazing for him.

''Did-did I do something wrong?'', he asked silently, careful not to wake Stormfly up. Hiccup turned his back to him, cooped up in a fetus pose.

''No, no... Uh, you did nothing wrong... It's a... A human thing.'', Hiccup replied, embarrassment apparent in his voice. But Toothless was distracted by something very strange in his lower part of the body. He looked down; he had a bump too, and it felt very weird. Both weird and good.

''Is this also a human thing?'', he said and pointed to the bump in his pants. Hiccup only turned his head to see what he was talking about, but when he saw it, he couldn't help but laugh.

''Oh wow... Look at that, bud. You're 100% human.'', he said and laughed again. Toothless didn't understand what was so funny, but the bumo was getting more and more uncomfortable.

''Hey, Hiccup? This... This feels weird..'', he said, crossing his legs, not finding a comfortable position. Hiccup stood up and walked over to Toothless, only to sit down next to him and embrace him tightly.

''It'll pass. Just wait.'', Hiccup said, stroking his hair. Toothless did as he was told, wrapped his hands around Hiccup and just waited.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup woke up with his hands wrapped around Toothless. All the kissing last night, it all liften Hiccup up to the sky. It made him feel incredible. Of course, until he got a boner, then it wasn't so incredible. He wanted to go further with Toothless, but Stormfly was there, and Toothless probably wasn't ready for that. But either way, he wasn't feeling like shit anymore. Toothless opened his eyes and showed him hope by just being here with him. He was still asleep, and so was Stormfly; she was hit by the illness pretty hard, and she was probably exhausted by all the crying. She still didn't have her skirt on. Hiccup knelt down next to her and gently shook her shoulder.

''Stormfly?'', he called silently. At his surprise, she heard him and opened her eyes. ''Hey, kid. Come on, we gotta move. Gotta find Astrid.'' Hiccup knew that if Toothless helped him so much, Astrid must have the same effect on Stormfly. Except that Astrid didn't remember being Astrid either. But they'll figure that one out too.

As Stormfly was getting up, Hiccup walked over to Toothless and stroked his head. ''Toothless, wake up.'', he said, feeling so happy to have him by his side again. Toothless opened his eyes and smiled as soon as he saw Hiccup, obviously sharing the same feeling. All three of them got up and started walking. They had no idea where they were going, but they - well, at least Hiccup - had hope that they'd find a way out. As they were walking, Toothless noticed a blonde girl in the distance. He didn't recognize her at first, but she looked familiar.

''Hiccup? Is that someone I know?'', he asked. Hiccup stopped and walked over to Toothless, looking at the girl he's pointing in. His face lit up.

''Yes, Toothless. Yes it is. Stormfly! We found Astrid!'', he said cheerfully and looked around the room to see if anyone's gonna catch him if he ran towards her. When he made sure the coast was clear, he ran to Astrid, pulling Stormfly behind him.

''Astrid!'', he called out. Astrid turned and raised her eyebrow.

''Yeah?'', she asked coldly. Stormfly already had her eyes filled with tears.

''I'm Hiccup. And this is Stormfly. She is your dragon.'', Hiccup was pretty straight-forward. Astrid's eyes narrowed.

''What? My drago- you're out of your mind, she's just a puny little girl.'', Astrid said, turning her back on both of them. Hiccup frowned and grabbed Astrid's shoulder, forcefully turning her around to face them.

''Astrid! Look at her!!'', he yelled as he pointed at Stormfly, who was already letting down tears. Astrid was furious now, but she looked at Stormfly.

She tilted her head the exact same was Toothless did, and she stared into her eyes. Stormfly sobbed, but kept the eye contact. Astrid slowly approached her and raised her hand. Stormfly got scared, but Hiccup gave her a reassuring look. She turned back to Astrid, who did nothing else but cup her face with her hand. She held the gaze in her eyes, coming closer and closer to her. Finally, Astrid blinked, taking a deep breath.

''Oh my Gods, Stormfly!'', Astrid yelled and jumped to hug her dragon's human form. Stormfly stood in shock for a moment, but then hugged her back, finally laughing for the first time since the illness. Weight fell from her chest, and she didn't feel like crying anymore; her best friend was here and that was all that mattered.

Right Hiccup planned on suggesting they finally get out of here, he heard a rumbling noise again. The same noise he heard in the workshop.

''Hiccup!'', Toothless called out, alarming Hiccup that he remembers this sound too.

 ''Okay, Toothless, get over here. Stormfly, hold on to Astrid, and Astrid, you hold onto me.'', Hiccup hoped that this time they won't be transferred to another universe, he only hoped they'd be taken back home. But wherever they end up, they're all gonna go together. Toothless ran over to Hiccup and grabbed his hand, turning his head, looking for the source of the noise. Astrid and Stormfly did as they were told to; Stormfly wrapped her hands around Astrid's arm, while Astrid held Hiccup's shoulder. It was as if they were scheduled to be transferred somewhere else right at this moment. There it was; the same light from before. Toothless stepped in front of them all, spreading his arms and frowning. 

'Bud it's okay, it will take us away from here!'', Hiccup said and grabbed his hand, calming him down. Toothless turned and stood back next to Hiccup. Hiccup really hoped he was right about the light taking them away, and hopefully home. The light was slowly descending upon them, quickly spreading. It was becoming too bright to look at.

''Shut your eyes!'', Hiccup yelled to everyone. They all did as he said; Toothless, though, gripped Hiccup's head and pulled it down to his chest, covering Hiccup's head with his whole body, protecting him from the light. Stormfly still held Astrid with a tight grip, but she used her left arm to cover Astrid's eyes, stuffing her head into Astrid's shoulder. The light had the same effect now as it did before. It was as if the light was fighting to get through their skin and light up their whole body from inside. The sensation grew and grew and grew... Until it completely disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup felt the warmth of Toothless' hands and torso on his head, meaning he still had Toothless by his side. The last time he traveled via the light, it had separated him from Astrid. Thank God this wasn't the case. He raised his own hands and tapped Toothless on his waist, signaling that it's okay to let go now. Toothless twitched and slowly straightened up, pulling Hiccup up as well. They rose their eyes;

they were at _Berk_.

Same workshop, same smell in the air, same temperature, same people in the village. Everything was the same, just like when they left. Toothless smiled and took a deep breath. It felt good to be back to a safe territory. Hiccup opened his eyes wide and ran outside the workshop. He spread his arms and turned to Toothless.

''We're back, bud!!'', he was so happy to be back home and not some other mind-twisted universe. The one they were at was mental. Literally. Hiccup laughed loudly and ran toward Toothless, only to jump and hang himself around the dragon-boy's neck. Toothless laughed as well, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's thin body. They stood like that for a minute, until Hiccup backed away a bit and looked into Toothless' eyes. Toothless smiled; his teeth were perfect, Hiccup thought. It was a miracle that the dragon-boy has better teeth than most humans do. But as he was thinking about teeth and stuff, Toothless surprised him. Hiccup suddenly felt warm hands cup his face, and a pair of the softest lips on the world collide with his. A fire bursted inside of him; the feeling was insane. Hiccup didn't hesitate, though. He immediately raised his hand and pulled Toothless closer, crashing their bodies together and penetrating Toothless' mouth with his tongue. Toothless took the game; he returned the firey tongue attack. It was as if they were wrestling for dominance. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Toothless never experienced that, not even that night in the facility, but he didn't mind because it felt fucking amazing. The feeling of being together overwhelmed both of them; until Hiccup remembered they were standing in an open workshop, with a very big chance of someone seeing them. And of course, Astrid and Stromfly were the--

''ASTRID!'', Hiccup screamed and jumped away from Toothless. The raven haired boy just stood there, looking desperate for more Hiccup, but he successfuly snapped himself out of it, wiping his mouth from extra saliva. 

''D-do you prefer the female? Because I saw your people, they all have a female by their side... I guess it's-it's completely reasonable that you would w-want her over m--'', Toothless was saying with such sorrow in his voice, his face getting grimmer by the second. Hiccup stood in front of him, with a frown on his face, still breathing a little heavy.

''What are you- no, you idiot! Astrid and Stormfly, they're not here!!'', Hiccup yelled, turning away from Toothless, grabbing his hair and pulling it in frustration. Toothless let out a little ''ooh'' sound after realising why Hiccup called out Astrid's name. While Hiccup was basically loosing his temper in front of him, Toothless turned around and exited the workshop on the western side. He looked around and saw two blonde spots in the distance. He frowned and clenched his eyes a bit to see better in the distance; yup. It was the two missing girls.

''Uhh, Hiccup?'', Toothless called out softly, not moving his eyes from the two spots. Hiccup didn't hear him over his own mumbling in rage.

''Hiccup!'', the boy tried again, now turning his head with a frown on his face. Hiccup twitched and turned. Toothless signaled him with his hand to come closer. But he didn't even have to point at them; Hiccup noticed them right away.

''Astrid!'', he yelled out and he immediately started running towards them. Toothless stayed behind, laughing at the human reaction system.

''Hey, Astrid!!'', he called out again, catching the two girls' attentions. The girls turned and both smiled at the same moment. But it was Astrid who started running first. She ran exactly into Hiccup's hug, the force of her jump spinning them around.

''Man I thought you didn't make it!'', Hiccup said while putting her down. Stormfly quickly walked over to them.

''I know, we thought the same thing for you two!'', Astrid replied, turning around to see Toothless, but she couldn't find him. She returned her gaze back to Hiccup, not smiling anymore. ''It is 'two' of you, right?''

Hiccup laughed. ''Yeah, it's two of us. Hey Toothless, come over here!'', he yelled, waving his hand. Toothless heard him and started to run towards them all. As soon as Astrid spotted him, she felt lighter.

''Oh good, I thought he was left behind.'', she smiled with relief. When they all laughed, Snotlout finally reached them, having difficulty breathing.

''Guys... Where in the world... were you??'', he asked with a frown, barely catching his breath.

''Eeh, long story short - not in this world.'', Hiccup replied and recieved a laugh from everyone except for Snotlout.

''Dude... I was trying to tell you before that... your dragon was kidnapped by... some freaky light earlier!'', he said, pointing to the workshop. Hiccup laughed and stepped away from Toothless' human form, pointing at him from head to toe. It took Snotlout a minute until he finally got what was happening.

''Stormfly too.'', Astrid said, pointing at her dragon girl. Snotlout dropped his jaw.

''B-but... But how?? And... And why are you all wearing those ridiculous clothes??'', he asked in shock. They all looked down on themselves; they still had their white facility clothes on.

''Oh Gods, we brought a piece of madness with us...'', Astrid said, tugging on her clothes. Snotlout was still staring in awe.

''Snotlout, go get Fishlegs, we need him. Please.'', Hiccup said and tapped him on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. Snotlout was confused, but he nodded non the less and ran off to find Fishlegs.

''Why do you need Fishlegs now?'', Astrid asked, and both Toothless and Stormfly tilted their heads, not understanding. Hiccup was serious now.

''If these two went through the light in the shape of a dragon, why did they come back _here_ , the same place where they were originally dragons, as humans? Something isn't right here, and Fishlegs might know what it is.'', Hiccup explained. Toothless and Stormfly looked at each other; they both had fear in their eyes. Toothless grabbed her hand and shook his head in the sign of 'no'. Stormfly nodded and turned back to Astrid.

''Guys, whatever you find out, please, don't turn us back to dragons. At least not right away. We... We like this shape.'', Stormfly said, still holding Toothless' hand.

''Hey, I just said I wanted to know what's going on. I didn't say I want to turn you back.'', Hiccup replied, and then immediately looked to Toothless. ''If it were up to me, I'd never change you back...'', he said softly, earning a smile from Toothless. 

''C'mon, let's get something to eat before Fishlegs comes.'', Astrid said, and they all headed back to her house.

 

* * *

 

 

After a good, big dinner, finally there were three knocks on Astrid's door. She got up and opened it; it was Fishlegs.

''Where were you guys, I searched for you all over the village. Snotlout said you were outside, so I walked from every edge of the village until I--'' Fishlegs was saying, when Hiccup interrupted.

''Yeah, yeah, sorry about that. Listen. This is Toothless'', he pointed at the dark haired boy, ''and this is Stormfly.'', he pointed at the blonde girl. ''We wanted to ask you if you know why they went in through the light as dragons, but came out as humans.''

Fishlegs was very confused, but not as surprised as Snotlout. He behaved as if he'd seen all this before. And he didn't even ask about the light or anything, he just went with the flow.

''Well, there... There is a theory. See, travelling through lights leaves side-effects. For dragons, the most common one is losing limbs. And the least common one is... well, becoming human.'', Fishlegs spoke, pulling his notebook out of his pocket. Toothless crossed his arms, thankful he didn't lose any of his limbs.

''Now, I don't know how it's possible that both of your dragons became human. I mean, just.... WOW. But, uhm, seriously, the chances of that are, like, REALLY small.'', he said, reading some scrabbles in the notebook. ''The question is, where did the light take you guys?'', he was now looking at Toothless and Stormfly.

''We were with them as well. We got transferred into some mental institution that had a system of separating young people through categories. And the categories were all mental illnesses.'', Hiccup replied, gaining the focus of Fishlegs. This got Fishlegs to drop his jaw now too.

''You actually went to the _Lisonian_ , I can't believe it!'', Fishlegs looked fascinated. Hiccup frowned. 

''What's the _Linsonian_?'', he asked.

''Just the biggest and best torture center EVER!'', Fishlegs replied with excitement. Astrid gulped. But Hiccup was mad now; he slammed his fist into the table.

''You think this is a subject of fascination and awe? Get your head out of the clouds and fucking understand that such form of torture is _sick_!! Do you know what I went through? What Stormfly went through?? She had it worse than me 'cause she was new to human emotions! This is nothing to be fascinated about, and if you ask, all those people working there should be _dead_ for even agreeing to work in such a place!!''

Hiccup snapped. Everyone was scared of him; not only did he curse, which was strange for him, but he also wished people were dead. That sounded nothing like the Hiccup they know.

''Hiccup... What the hell?'', Astrid asked silently, not knowing what to think. Fishlegs was all curled up in his chair, but as he saw Hiccup stopped yelling, he unwrapped and kept staring into Hiccup's eyes.

''You were under the ' _Clinical Depression_ ' departement, yeah?'', Fishlegs asked, not taking his eyes off of him. Hiccup straightened up and frowned.

''Yeah. How did you know that?''

''People that run away from that departement and get better always change. It's just how the illness works. It brings out the worst in you, even after you get better. It never leaves. A part will always stay glued to the person carrying the memories.'', Fishlegs said softly. Hiccup's frown turned into sorrow. He's stuck with it for the rest of his life? Awesome. Just beautiful.

''It's okay.'', Toothless said and placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulders from behind. ''I'm not going anywhere. You're not gonna go sad with me around. Never.'', he said. Hiccup turned his head to look at him, and Toothless just smiled, his smile carrying peace into Hiccup's heart.

''Wow. When a dragon speaks of it's master like that... That must be quite a bond.'', Fishlegs said, smiling. He actually looked as if he was in love; his head was resting on his hand, and he had a weird smirk on his face. Astrid punched him in the shoulder, but she did it because she knew what he was applying to.

Hiccup didn't care though. Those words made him calm down like nothing ever did.

''So, will they ever turn back to dragons?'', Astrid asked. Fishlegs frowned.

''The side-effects that happen through the light transactions are perminent. So... No, sorry.'', he said. Stormfly took a deep breath; she looked as if she was fighting something inside of her. Astrid stroked her head and calmed her down with her smile. Toothless' grip on Hiccup's shoulders got tighter. Hiccup took his hands and turned to face him.

''Hey, don't be sad. This way we'll spend even more time together. And...'', Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless' ear, ''I'll show you how to take care of those... _human things_ from the facility.'', he whispered, and Toothless twitched. His eyes flew wide open and he gulped. Hiccup took a step back and laughed when he saw his dragon's facial expression. Astrid rolled her eyes when she found Fishlegs drooling all over Hiccup's and Toothless' _bond_.

''Alright, you two love birds, get a room that's not in my house. You too, Fishlegs. Up up you go.'', Astrid said, chasing them all from her house. As she's use to it, Stormfly went for the exit as well.

''Whoa, where do you think you're going?'', Astrid asked with a frown on her face. Stormfly turned to her and, confused, pointed at the dragon dorm. Astrid laughed and wrapped Stormfly into a tight hug. Well, the hug eventually turned into a kiss. Astrid pulled her back inside and closed the door, showing some _humanity_ to Stormfly as well.

Hiccup and Toothless entered the house, Hiccup heading straight for bed. Toothless didn't really know what to do now, so he followed him upstairs. He finally got to see how Hiccup's bedroom looked like. It was nothing special; a bed, a desk, a bookshelf and a fur rug. And that was it. But still, he felt like he discovered yet another mystery about his master that he didn't know until now. Hiccup took his white, not grey from filth, clothes off and got into the bed only in his underwear. The fur that covered him made the perfect balance between the temperature of the outside and the temperature of his body. Toothless just stood there, didn't know what to do; he'd never faced this kind of a situation. So, he just walked over to the fur rug and layed himself down.

''Good night to you, Hiccup.'', he said, with a smile on his face because the rug was nicely warming his body. Human body was still new to him. He didn't get a reply from Hiccup, which concerned him. He straightened up, only to see Hiccup sitting in the bed, laughing with his head on his eyes. 

''My god, what are you doing down there??'', Hiccup asked through his laugh. Toothless was confused. 

''Well... I was going to sleep, but now I'm not so sure anymore..'', he said, confused as to why Hiccup was laughing at him. Hiccup got out of bed with a smile on his face and pulled Toothless up from the floor. 

''You know, you're a human now. What ever I do, you do it too. Get it? No more sleeping on the floor. No more eating raw fish.'', he said, earning himself a whine from Toothless, ''no more licking and sniffing your butt. Or worse,'' he looked into his eyes, '' others' butts.''

Toothless gulped and nodded, not really remembering everything Hiccup just said, but he'll get the hang of it. 

''Hiccup... These human things are weird. They feel weird and uncomfortable, but at the same time good. Dragons don't have that. It's either good, or bad. How do you put up with it?'', Toothless asked, as Hiccup started to take off his dirty shirt. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

''Good question. But I really don't know the answer.'', he said, looking at his eyes again, ''we're born with it and live with it since day one. So I guess we got use to it.'', he said, throwing the shirt on the floor, right where he threw his own as well.

''Okay, now take your pants off.'', Hiccup said, as he started to walk towards the bed again. He heard Toothless sigh.

''I don't know how.'', he sounded so sad. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh again, this was all too adorable for him.

''Fine, come here.'', he said, sitting on the bed. When Toothless came closer, Hiccup unzipped his pants easily and started pulling them down. Toothless felt his cheeks burst out with heat, though he didn't know why.

''Step out of them.'', Hiccup said, and Toothless did so. After he did, Hiccup threw those to the floor too. Toothless was now also just in his underwear.

''Okay! Now, since you're a human,...'' he started talking, but he was distracted by Toothless' chest; he was so well built, all firm, with a beautiful waist and perfect hands.

''Hiccup?'', Toothless said. Hiccup rose his eyes to Toothless' and just lost it; he stood up and wrapped his hands around the boy's neck, attaching his lips to Toothless' again. Toothless didn't think twice; he gave in right away. He was the one who threw tongue into the game; it surprised Hiccup. He walked backwards and crashed them both onto the bed, with Toothless on top of him. Hiccup's hands couldn't be tamed; he slid them down Toothless' chest, feeling how tense the raven haired boy got.

''It's okay, bud, just relax.'', he managed to say between the kissing. Toothless relaxed his muscles, cupping Hiccup's face with his hand. Hiccup swinged Toothless' body to the side and now he was the one on the top. Toothless laughed under their kisses, and he didn't know why this time either. Hiccup took the initiative and began to pull the boy's boxers off. As Hiccup's hands touched a piece of Toothless that's never been touched before, Toothless moaned, feeling the same weird, yet good, feeling overwhelming him.

Hiccup led Toothless to the point that he moaned every second. The action '' _Show_ _humanity_ '' was more than successful; when it was all over, Toothless held onto Hiccup tightly, wishing the moment would never end. He was thankful for becoming human. His dragon feelings made him think there was something wrong with him, but it seems humans just call it 'love'. Although, flying use to be his everything. Flying was something Toothless would give his life for. Flying is something no dragon hates. But after experiencing this evening with Hiccup, he would rather be human for the rest of his life.

Even if it meant no more flying.


End file.
